


Perfect Morning

by JaekLeone



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaekLeone/pseuds/JaekLeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's idea of what makes a perfect morning has changed a little over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormWildcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/gifts).



> Just some Fluff I wrote for my Pepper. Sometimes, Tony needs a break from the angst and the crazy, so I gave him one.

If you asked me 5 years ago what constituted a perfect morning, I'd probably have said something about 2 leggy blondes beside me wearing my sheets and nothing else. I might have even included the dull ache of a hangover that means I'd made the most of the evening even before the very private after party. Hell, the morning may not even start until the afternoon, but that just makes it that much more appealing.

I would have told you waking up with a fuzzy memory of the nights events was just fine with me, because, hey, I could do it all again any time. All those parties were about the same anyway. Or maybe I'd just throw my own, and have a better time. It didn't really matter, life was a blurr and I liked it that way.

Years later, I can tell you that I was way off. A perfect morning starts with the smell of tea tree and mint, and the feel of 1500 thread count sheets in a color I never would have picked. There's a weight beside me, hogging both bed and blanket, forcing me to form myself around it or be exiled to the couch. It's a little too warm, but its comforting rather than strange, and I find myself sinking farther into the bed. The clock reads some ungodly hour, but that just means I'm up before the alarm, so I have time to enjoy the moment. She's beside me, as she should be, and I press my lips to her warm cheek. Her red hair is mussed and messily spread around her, looking nothing like a photo set up, but it's a more beautiful sight than anything a magazine could print.

Its just us. Sometimes we're dressed, and sometimes its sheets and skin, but I'll take it either way. She looks just as gorgeous in an old Iron Maiden shirt as she does naked. Pepper is my heaven on earth, my angel and my savior. She was sent here to kick my ass; to force me kicking and screaming toward a better life I didn't know I needed. She's been both my bane and my blessing, but it took me years to see her for what she really is.

Pepper is my anchor. She taught me life doesn't always go the way you want it to, and it doesn't have to to be perfect. Pepper is my sanity. She brings me back to earth when I'm out of my mind, whether I'm buried in a new project, or freaking out over something I've done coming back to haunt me. My life is complete now with Pepper in it, and I'll never have another perfect morning without her in it.


End file.
